


get well soon

by mixtapestar



Series: Comfortween 2020 [12]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Common Cold, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot feels sick. Quentin makes him feel better.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Comfortween 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	get well soon

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 12: Chicken Soup (taking care of someone who has the common cold).
> 
> Thanks again to Hoko & Rubi. <3

"I think I'm dying," Eliot croaks out.

"Jesus Christ, you are _not_ dying," Quentin says. "Your fever isn't even in the triple digits, El, you're going to be fine."

Eliot glares at him. Just because _Quentin_ had this cold last week doesn't mean he knows everything. Just because Eliot insisted on kissing him anyway. He coughs again, wrapping the blanket around himself in misery.

"Hey," Quentin says. "I'll make you some soup, okay? You really are going to be fine."

"Soup sounds nice," Eliot says, hating the way his voice sounds, all clogged and stuffy. He tilts his head back on the couch, listening to the sounds of Quentin moving about the kitchen, turning on the vent above the stove and generally taking care of him. Had he been this supportive when Quentin had been sick? He hopes so. He'd just gotten takeout instead of making anything, but soup was soup, right?

Eliot's hit with another coughing fit, and he silently hates all past Magicians for never coming up with a cure for the common cold. Seriously, they could come up with tuts to pull lube out of thin air, but they couldn't cure the sniffles? He grabs for another tissue and chastises himself. Who is he kidding; he'd take the lube spell over a cold cure any other day of the year.

He drags his sorry ass to the table to eat the soup, and it really does soothe his sore throat. Quentin rambles on about his latest project while he eats, which soothes him in a whole other way. By the time he shuffles back to the couch, he feels a little better. Maybe he'll try to sleep some more. Quentin sits neck to him on the couch, turning on the TV, and Eliot leans into his shoulder for a minute until Quentin slides a hand into his hair.

"Don't touch me, I'm gross," Eliot says, shying away.

Quentin looks back at him incredulously. "Eliot, you _kissed_ me last week. That was way grosser than this."

"I haven't washed my hair, though," Eliot says, feeling self-conscious.

Quentin rolls his eyes, pulling Eliot back into position against his shoulder. "You look gorgeous to me no matter how dirty your hair is," he says, and this time when his fingers slide into Eliot's hair, massaging lightly at his scalp, Eliot keeps his mouth shut. It feels good, and Eliot figures if anyone has earned the right to see him at his worst, it's Quentin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3


End file.
